


Ain't It Funny (The FK Remix)

by MelissaTreglia



Series: The FK Remixes [4]
Category: Forever Knight
Genre: F/M, Filk, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-13
Updated: 2002-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filk of the Murder Remix of Jennifer Lopez's "Ain't It Funny" feat. Ja Rule and Caddillac Tah. Originally written for FF.net, but later pulled due to their ever-changing rules.</p><p><i>"Because we're so different, you and me / People don't get that we're not just history"</i> Natalie sings about how people don't understand her relationship with Nick, and Nick puts his two-cents in with a rap verse or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't It Funny (The FK Remix)

_Rap #1 (Nick):_  
Immortal Inc.  
Yes now it's all about you  
And damn, I wish you knew  
The way you make me feel  
It's all completely real  
Our situation doesn't matter  
I just wanna make you smile  
Make you feel better  
N to the A-T  
You see  
Now people, turn the track up  
Now get out of your chairs, get up  
Get down on the floor  
What are you waiting for?  
Now Lambie sing for me  
  
Ain't it funny  
Because we're so different, you and me  
People don't get that we're not just history  
They just don't seem to understand  
I'll be your lady as long as you're my man  
When it feels so right, how can it be wrong  
After twelve years we're still going strong  
We've been through the worst and best  
And we've lasted longer than the rest  
  
Ain't it funny  
Baby we're so different but we've stuck together  
Love can be crazy  
But we've outlasted the worst weather  
Ain't it funny  
Baby we're so different but we've stuck together  
Love can be crazy  
But we've outlasted the worst weather  
Ain't it funny  
  
I remember how you told me you'd walk away  
Even though I needed you to stay  
I just wanted you to be there for me  
So I wouldn't spend the rest of my life lonely  
But now that you're still here with me  
I've got everything I'll ever need  
All I want is for us to be together  
And for our love to last forever  
  
Ain't it funny  
Baby we're so different but we've stuck together  
Love can be crazy  
But we've outlasted the worst weather  
Ain't it funny  
Baby we're so different but we've stuck together  
Love can be crazy  
But we've outlasted the worst weather  
Ain't it funny  
  
 _Rap #2 (Nick):_  
N-I-C-K, that's me  
I know love's not free  
You tell me love don't cost a thing but you see  
Love can't buy a damn thing without money  
You think that I'll let you starve, honey?  
You know I won't make you go hungry  
And ain't it funny  
How they want me 'cos they know I've got money  
But I'm not a dummy  
What do these people expect from me?  
'Cos all I need is Nat (Lambie!)  
And Immortal I-N-C.  
  
I really wish you wouldn't buy me gifts  
I don't want them 'cos that not what real love is  
There's nothing for me that you have to bring  
I thought I told you love don't cost a thing  
But it doesn't matter 'cos I love you still  
And don't you know that I always will  
And if our relationship ever comes to an end  
Then I hope that we can still be friends  
  
Ain't it funny  
Baby we're so different but we've stuck together  
Love can be crazy  
But we've outlasted the worst weather  
Ain't it funny  
Baby we're so different but we've stuck together  
Love can be crazy  
But we've outlasted the worst weather  
Ain't it funny  
  
Baby I know you love me  
You want to be part of me  
You're thinking of me  
La la la la la la!  
Baby you want to be part of me  
I know you love me  
You're thinking of me  
La la la la la la!


End file.
